1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handless pulling of a golf cart by an individual with an assembly including a belt and an attachment on the belt in the form of a short section of tubing which is mounted on the belt between two belt loops on a pair of pants or shorts and which is adapted to receive a generally horizontally extending handle at an upper outer end of a golf cart frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a golf cart towing device which surrounds the waist of the user and includes a belt, a buckle at one end of the belt, a buckle mating portion at the other end of the belt, a tubing and an elastic strap mounting the tubing and fixed to the belt. The tubing is fixed on and horizontally positioned on the belt outer surface between distal ends of the belt. The tube removably receives the handle of the golf cart. The tubing is mounted on the elastic strip which is stitched to the belt.
This golf cart pulling device is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,294.